


Cuddles to Eternity

by marvel_fanfictions



Series: Ineffable Husbands [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late at Night, M/M, New to the Fandom, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, couldn't help myself, i love this too much, just thought I would go for it you know, late night reading, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_fanfictions/pseuds/marvel_fanfictions
Summary: Aziraphale just wants to cuddle





	Cuddles to Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> straight fluff, no plot really. I tried taking this in one direction but it ran off in another and I couldn't control it. Oh well.

The air was still and the room was dark.

Aziraphale was sleepy for once, but he didn’t want to go to sleep just yet. He had been up reading a new book he had acquired that day, but had since closed it and set it down and turned the lamp off. He glanced over at Crowley on the other side of the bed, looking like he was dead asleep.

The angel yawned and lay down finally, slowly scooting closer to Crowley under the covers. He hesitantly reached out to touch Crowley’s hand, only for the demon to roll over in his sleep, away from Aziraphale. Aziraphale frowned and just watched for a while. 

It seemed like an eternity, ironically, before Crowley finally rolled back onto his back. Aziraphale had simply been watching, forcing himself to stay awake. He had nearly fallen asleep a couple times, but he was more awake than before when Crowley moved. He finally swallowed the butterflies he was feeling all of a sudden and moved closer again.

The angel slowly slipped his arm around Crowley’s stomach and moved to rest his head on the demons shoulder. Crowley grunted slightly as he stirred from the contact.

Aziraphale held still to see what Crowley would do next. He felt bad for waking him, but he had been waiting for Crowley to roll over and the demon finally did, so he was going for it. The demoned seem to bristle and stiffen as he stirred awake, and he turned to glare down at whatever had woken him.

The demon stopped when he saw Aziraphale, his yellow eyes glinting in the small flashes of light from the moon through the window. The annoyance faded as he saw Aziraphale.

“Angel, what’s up?” He asked with a ragged voice, ever so eloquently for a half asleep demon.

“I just… wanted to be close,” Aziraphale replied softly. He got ready to move away and lay on his respective side of the bed before he felt an arm snake its way around him.

“Don’t be shy, Azzy,” Crowley said, slipping the arm that was under Aziraphale around his shoulders to pull him closer.

Aziraphale slowly followed Crowelys lead, resting his head on his shoulder and looping his arm around Crowley’s torso. Aziraphale’s hair was tickling Crowley’s chin barely, but the demon only turned his head down to press his lips to the top of Aziraphale’s head.

“Comfortable?” the demon asked after a moment.

Aziraphale replied with a faint nod, finally letting sleep take its hold over him. Soon he was out like a light.

Crowley hummed and pressed another kiss to the top of Aziraphale’s head before quickly falling back to sleep, feeling more content and safe. He would hold his angel close for eternity if that was what Aziraphale wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it was boring, I am new to the fandom and still figuring out their characterization and such. I have lots of ideas though and hopefully will be able to get them down better as I go along.
> 
> Follow me on instagram, @ _.ineffablehusbands._


End file.
